The Kitten
by FuyuMitsukai
Summary: Axel surprises Roxas with a gift. Drabblefluff.


_**- Summary -**_ Axel surprises Roxas with a gift.

_**- Disclaimer -**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**- A/N -**_ Felt like doing drabbles for Christmas/the holidays/whatever. One of three.

Much love to my beta, Toki. This one is for him. Thank you! ♥

-----------

_**- The Kitten -**_

-----------

Winter, in Roxas' opinion, was the worst time of the year. It was impossibly cold. The temperature outside should never be allowed to go below 65 degrees. Ever.

The temperature outside was 34º and a light drizzle fell over everything. Roxas hated this kind of weather. It was the reason why he had locked himself up in his apartment with the heater blazing. He sat curled under a blanket, staring out the window.

Cold, cold, cold. Way too cold.

The sound of the door opening made Roxas pull the blanket over his head in anticipation of the wave of cold that followed. "Close the door," he growled at his visitor.

Suddenly, the blanket was yanked away and Roxas glared up at his boyfriend.

"Axel, it is freezing. Give that back."

The red-head grinned and dropped the blanket to the floor. "Roxas, your thermostat is at 70 and you're wearing two sweatshirts. You don't need a blanket."

With a scowl that was closer to a pout than he would have liked, Roxas snatched the blanket from the ground and covered his head with it again. "Shut up."

Sighing, Axel sat on the couch next to the blond and placed his arms around him. "I got you something."

Roxas peeked his head out of the blanket. "I told you not to."

Axel shrugged. "Did you think that would stop me?"

Roxas pulled the blanket back over the top of his head, but kept his face uncovered. "Am I going to like it?"

Axel looked away and bent over to pick up something from the ground. "I guess we'll find out."

Roxas' curious expression quickly turned to a blank stare as Axel lifted a small calico kitten with a red bow around its neck from the ground. The cat was placed in Roxas' lap and it curled up, purring happily. After staring at it for a moment, Roxas picked it up and held it out in front of him. It stared back at him silently.

"It's a girl."

Axel patted the cat gently on the head and it looked at him, blinking with wide eyes. "All calicos are female."

Roxas turned the kitten around for further study and it started squirming. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's one of nature's oddities. Male cats are never born with that coat pattern."

Roxas finally lowered the cat back down to his lap and fiddled with the bow. "Interesting."

Axel placed a hand over Roxas', stopping him from removing the bow. "I can take her back if you don't want her," he said softly.

Roxas knocked his hand away and untied the bow. "I'm keeping her."

Axel relaxed. "So you like your present."

Roxas looked away from the kitten and up at Axel from his half-slouched position. "Not quite. Something's missing."

"I can buy the litter box for you if - "

Roxas shook his head and then pointed at his own face. When Axel didn't seem to get the hint, he put his arms around his neck and pulled his head down. "Understand now?"

Axel chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Is that what you wanted?"

Roxas glowered at him. "Kiss me on the lips, you - "

He was quickly on his back with Axel's lips covering his own. Axel pushed the blanket from his shoulders…

And then the kitten mewed pathetically.

The kiss was broken and they stared at each other until the kitten mewed again.

Roxas' eyes widened and he pushed up on Axel's shoulder. "The kitten!"

Half-squished between them was the calico. Seeing the opportunity to escape, it scrambled up Roxas' chest and stopped beside his head.

Axel sighed and sat back, straddling Roxas' hips. "You're going to have to lock her out when we're - "

"I know, Axel. I'm not stupid."

Deciding that it was safe again, the kitten crawled up to sit on Roxas' chest. Axel plucked the ribbon from Roxas' hand and dangled it in the kitten's face.

"What are you going to name her?"

Roxas watched as the kitten flipped over onto its back as it batted at the ribbon. "I don't know."

"Just come up with one."

The cat's tail flipped across his Roxas' nose and he made a face. "How about Tana?"

Axel lifted the ribbon and the cat leapt after it, landing lightly on Roxas' stomach. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

Roxas scowled. "Shut up. I'm calling her Tana."

"Fine, fine."

Roxas smiled and started playing with Tana's tail. Now, with these two on top of him, he was in a better mood. He was warm.


End file.
